


Drag Me Down

by duckfuck



Series: Made In The A.M. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Deer Hybrid Harry, Fluff, Louis adores Harry's little deer tail, M/M, Tail Kink, Top Louis, small daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been supporting Louis a lot, even if the older man's career/job has its ups and downs.</p>
<p>or<br/>Harry is Louis' deer hybrid companion and Louis is a 28-year old famous business man, whose career has it's ups and downs. Harry supports Louis is every way.</p>
<p>or<br/>idk how this is even related or inspired by DMD lmao</p>
<p>or<br/>i just wrote porn nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> i tried okay.

Now, hybrids were really rare. People only abused them if they owned one of them. Mostly there were cat and dog hybrids, but of course there were some others too. Harry, happened to be a deer hybrid. He had a family. He had a mum, dad and even a sister too. But after he was born, his family put him into adoption. His own mother didn't love him. Neither did his father and sister. So, he lived in the adoption house for 16 years. That was a long time. Harry was shy and lonely, but he did have one friend. A girl named Eden, she was younger than Harry. They grew close, and she didn't mind it at all that Harry was a hybrid. She actually loved hybrids. Though, she never met one but she met Harry and boy was she interested in them. Eden loved Harry's small antlers and his fluffy tail and his cute deer ears. Harry thought they could be best friends forever. But he was wrong. When Harry was 14, and Eden was 12, she died. She was sick and Harry didn't even know. She was so happy all the time. Maybe she didn't want Harry to worry and question about it. At least she died peacefully. Harry felt even more sad for 2 years. Until he met his happiness. And savior.

Harry was 16 when he met Louis. Louis was a 25-year old business man and quite rich too. He said that he saw Harry when he drove past the adoption house a few days ago. And he really craved for a companion. So, he came to look for Harry and wanted him right away. He didn't seem to mind that Harry was a hybrid. He actually thought that hybrids are beautiful creatures and that they should be free and live happily, not be abused by some people or be in some kind of a shelter. And Harry, well, he liked Louis really much because he seemed like he'd really care for Harry. And the moment Louis' hand caressed Harry's soft cheek, the deer boy felt butterflies in his tummy.

It's been 3 years already. 18-year old Harry had really loved living with the 28-year old business man. In the first year, Harry was pretty shy and careful not to break anything, but after Louis had encouraged Harry to feel like home, his shyness faded away. He became more open and slowly developed a crush on Louis. He's had a crush on Louis for 2 years. Harry loves the way the older man cuddles with him, he loves how Louis caresses his cheeks, he loves how Louis pets Harry's small and cute deer ears. But, what were Louis' feelings towards the hybrid? That's one thing that bothered Harry very much.

 

***

"I like it how you touch my antlers." Harry mumbled as he was cuddling with Louis on the living room's couch. Harry had a warm and fluffy blanket around him and it made him feel happy and home.

"Do you now, love?" Louis smiled and continued to watch the TV.

"Of course. Makes my body tingle in some way.." the boy whispered and Louis probably heard him because of the chuckle he let out.

"You're weird, Haz." Louis laughed.

"I am."

"Haz, no, that's not what I mea--"

"No, but I am. People judge hybrids very badly, they abuse them, use them for sex and torture them. People call them freaks .. am I a freak..?" he whispered the last part. Louis shut the TV off and turned to face Harry, cupping the deer's soft, pale cheeks.

"Harry, no. You are not a freak. No one has said that. I hate it when you think like this. People who judge and abuse hybrids are just fuckers. They don't deserve to live and should die. You are a precious being, H. You are very beautiful and smart. Deer hybrids are very beautiful, well, deer hybrid, because I have never met any other deer hybrids except you. Your skin is so beautiful, pale and soft. It's so pretty that you have this brownish transparent-y spot on your back with white spots and god your tail is so fluffy. Your long and curly hair makes you so pretty, love. Please, remember this; you. are. beautiful. No matter what others think and say." Harry had small tears in his eyes. No one has ever said something beautiful to Harry. Not even his own mother, who just put him in the adoption.

"I c-can't take t-t-this anymore.." Harry mumbled as he cried softly. He saw Louis' confused looks so he just smiled.

"I-I love you, Louis..!" Harry blurted out. "For the past 2 years I have this crush on you, now I love you.."

Louis cut him off by pressing his lips against Harry's pink plumpy ones. It was so passionate yet so sweet. Harry liked it very much. No, he loved it. Harry slowly opened his mouth for Louis to slip his tongue in and Louis loved it. Kissing, sucking each others tongues turned into a full snogging session, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' neck while the older man had his arms around the deer boy's waist.  
"God, Harry-- you have no idea how much I'd like to make love to you, to show how beautiful you are and.. I love you too, baby." Louis whispered and Harry moaned at the mention of making love.

"Please.." Harry whimpered before Louis took him into his arms and carried him into his, no, their bedroom.

 

  
" _A-Ah, Lou--! More, p-please!_ " Harry whimpered as he loved the feeling of Louis' fingers stretching him out. He wasn't so tight but he loved it, he has fingered himself somethimes when Louis was either at work or business trips.

"Yeah, you like it, baby? Love my fingers in your ass, huh?" Louis smirked and caressed the deer's soft and fluffy tail, trailing his hand slowly across Harry's back, admiring his spots. Harry couldn't answer, he only whimpered and moaned at the amazing feeling.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, ever fingered yourself, princess?" oh god Harry loved that nickname.  
"S-Sometimes- ah--! I finger m-myself when you're o-on your trips or at work.." Harry mumbles and grips the pillow under him.  
"Naughty deer, aren't you?" Louis said and takes his fingers out of the younger one's bum and wipes them on the sheets. Louis grabbed the bottle of scented lube and condom.

"D'you want with the condom..?" Louis asked nervously. Harry only whimpered but shook his head. "I.. uhh... t-trust that you're clean.." he whispered.

"Fuck, Haz.. okay, yeah.." Louis groaned at the beautiful sight under him. Harry was a whimpering mess and squirming a little. Louis threw the condom behind him and opened the bottle of lube, just to lube his cock up.

"L-Lou..please, I need it now! N-Need you so m-much!" Harry whimpered and Louis kissed him sweetly, just to calm him up a bit. Then he lined his cock at Harry's entrance and slowly began to push into him, inch by inch. They both moaned at the same time and Harry shed a few small tears, because this all was new to him, kinda. He loved Louis so it was okay.

"You alright, baby?" Louis asked once he bottomed out.

"Y-Yeah, move p-please.." Harry said and bucked his hips so Louis could get on with it. Louis got the message and began to thrust, slowly at first but he quickened his pace, making the small hybrid moan beneath him.

"Feels s-so good.. ah!" Louis' thrusts became faster and harder. " _Daddy!!_ " Harry screamed when Louis hit his prostrate dead on. Louis stopped for a moment because **fuck that was hot**.

"Harry, fuck that was so hot! Like how daddy fucks you? You love it baby deer?" Louis groaned as he thrusted more harder and harder into his lover, soon reaching his high.

"Yes Daddy I l-love it so much!" the hybrid moaned and wanted to touch his throbbing and hard dick but he didn't. He wanted to impress his Daddy so he was a good boy.

"Baby, fuck..! I-I'm close, are you close too babe? Come with Daddy?" Louis asked, his hands gripping his hybrid's hips.

 

Louis was so happy that he met Harry. He really loves Harry. He has been for a while now. Well maybe not for a while, but for a long time. Most people would ask then, what is so special about a hybrid? About Harry? Louis would answer like this: Harry is gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. He has a nice bum, that's for sure (but of course Louis himself has a nice one too, but Harry's is better). Harry's personality is lovely. He's sweet, adorable, cute, funny, shy,  _smart_ , kind. Hybrids aren't bad, they are great. Louis' job/career has it's ups and downs, and Harry has been there all the time, supporting him and telling what he thinks Louis should do. Sometimes Louis has done what Harry had suggested and it worked out well. Harry has been outside their house sometimes, but only with Louis, because the older man doens't want Harry to be out there alone. No one knows when a raper jumps out. Or some dude kidnaps him and abuses him. Okay some people are good and support hybrids but still most of the humans dislike them.

 

"Harry fuck I'm coming-!!!" Louis growled and came hard inside Harry who came untouched, just to make his Daddy proud. Harry whimpered and moaned at the amazing feeling and pulled Louis down for a kiss. They kissed for a moment - it was passionate and perfect,  _loving_ \- and Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, quickly grabbing a cute white butt plug with a shiny pinkish diamond and pushed it into Harry's a little leaking hole.

"Baby did you come untouched just for me?" Louis cooed and Harry nodded, blushing madly. Louis smiled and kissed Harry's temple and flopped down next to him.

"You're such a good boy, H. I love you so much baby, you know that, yeah?" Harry yawned only and cuddled into the older man.

"Love you too, Lou." the boy said before falling asleep, cuddled into his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this one i should delete it but oh well .


End file.
